The present invention relates to a harness arrangement structure of a vehicle which interconnects a battery device and an electric-power control device of a vehicle.
The present invention relates to a power-supply control apparatus of a vehicle which comprises a first electricity-storage device to supply electric power to a starter for starting engine, a generator to convert kinetic energy of the vehicle during a vehicle deceleration to electric energy for energy recovery, and a second electricity-storage device coupled to the generator to store the electric power from the generator thereat.
Conventionally, a power supply device for vehicle which reliably boosts battery power supply without being affected by a rise in ground potential caused by a rush current to an electric load, such as a head lamp as well as reliably supplies power to the electric load when restarting an engine from the time when the engine is stopped is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-142089. This power supply device for vehicle comprises a battery to supply electric power to a starter of an engine when restarting the automatically-stopped engine, a step-up converter to step up a battery voltage during operation of the starter so as to supply power to a first electric load, and an operation delay control means which executes an operation delay control to delay operation of a second electric load coupled to the battery so as to allow a rush current to flow therein when a power supply switch is turned on. Herein, the operation delay control means executes the operation delay control during operation of the step-up converter.
In the power supply device disclosed in the above-described patent document, the direct-electric current from the battery is supplied to the first electric load, such as an audio device or a navigation device, and the second electric load, such as a head lamp. Accordingly, there are demerits in that a large-capacity battery and a power-supply line including the set-up convertor which allows the large amount of electricity flowing through it may be required to be used despite providing the above-described set-up convertor and operation delay control means, which improperly causes a large-sized device and a manufacturing-cost increase.